soniccrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Marth
Marth is a Nintendo character from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U representing the Fire Emblem series. Game Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Marth makes his second Smash Bros. appearance and first Sonic appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. How to unlock *Complete Classic Mode *Fight 10 Brawls *Have Marth join you in the Subspace Emissary Subspace Emmisary Marth watched from the top of the Battlefield fortress as two R.O.B.s detonated a Subspace Bomb. He fought his way with the help of his sword, Falchion through a swarm of Primids. He met Meta Knight. After working together, they tried to cut a Subspace Bomb from the Ancient Minister. Both of them failed, but Ike arrived and used his Aether attack to knock the bomb off. They kept fighting through the castle. They eventually came to a desert and saw a tank. Ike and Meta Knight jumped down, but Marth hesitated before joining them. The tank transformed into Galleom. They defeated Galleom, and he crashed through the ground to be defeated again by Lucas and the Pokémon Trainer. Galleom grabbed the two and launched to the sky with a subspace bomb. Lucas saved himself and the Trainer with PK Thunder, and the two were saved by Meta Knight. When the Halberd crashes the Great Fox into a mountain, Marth is unable to catch up with Meta Knight, who is climbing the mountain. Later, the Ice Climbers fall down and befriend Marth, Ike, Lucas, and Pokémon Trainer, only to be rained on by Shadow Bugs from the Halberd above. Mario, Pit, Kirby, Link and Yoshi come to aid them in fighting off the Primids that were dropped. After the battle, the Halberd (now under control of Meta Knight, Snake, Lucario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Fox, Mr. Game & Watch, and Falco) and the Falcon Flyer (carrying Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Olimar, Samus, Pikachu and R.O.B) land to pick them up. Marth and friends destroy the Subspace Gunship (though the Halberd was downed in the process). They enter Subspace and encounter Tabuu, who turns them all into trophies. Fortunately he, and some of the others, are revived by King Dedede, Luigi, and Ness, while the rest are revived by Kirby. Sonic appears After Marth and the Nintendo heroes went through the maze, Tabuu spread his wings to trophify everyone, but a blue ball came out of nowhere and smashed through Tabuu's wings. The ball landed on a mountain and finally revealed himself to be Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic helped Marth and the Nintendo characters defeat Tabuu, and the world was restored, except for the Isle of Ancients. Sonic, Marth, and the Nintendo heroes stared at the X where the Isle used to be. Special moves *'Standard' - Shield Breaker :Marth stabs the opponent and may potentially break their shields. *'Side' - Dancing Blade :Marth does a four hit combo. *'Up' - Dolphin Slash :Marth jumps with a sword uppercut to slash aerial opponents. Can be used to get back on the stage. *'Down' - Counter :Marth blocks attacks with his sword. *'Final Smash' - Critical Hit :Marth charges at the opponent and swipes them offscreen with an added health bar graphic reduced to zero. If he misses, Marth can KO himself as the charge won't stop until he hits someone. Tier Matchup with Sonic Green Hill Zone On Green Hill Zone, Marth can double jump and Dolphin Slash across the valley. Marth slides slightly on the checkers. When the stage crumbles, Marth can't recover from offscreen. The checkpoint can knock Marth halfway across the stage. When Marth uses his Final Smash and there's no opponent or hole in the way, he dashes right off the screen and KOs himself. Trophies Stickers ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Marth was the first character confirmed after Sonic. Changes from Brawl Custom Moves *'Default Standard' - ' : *'''Custom Standard 1 - ' : *'''Custom Standard 2 - ' : *'''Default Side - ' : *'''Custom Side 1 - ' : *'''Custom Side 2 - ' : *'''Default Up - ' : *'''Custom Up 1 - ' : *'''Custom Up 2 - ' : *'''Default Down - ' : *'''Custom Down 1 - ' : *'''Custom Down 2 - ' : *'''Final Smash - '' : Trophies Rematch with Sonic Green Hill 3DS Windy Hill In Windy Hill, Marth can't cross under the stage. The left spring can let him land on the upper platform without a midair jump. He can double jump from the left platform to the right and vice versa. Trivia *Marth and Sonic wear their default colors on the blue team. *The ''Super Smash Bros. series is the first international appearance of Marth. *Marth speaks Japanese in the English versions of the Super Smash Bros. games. This is a reference to how Fire Emblem was Japan exclusive before Super Smash Bros. Melee introduced it to the west. **Despite Fire Emblem games being released internationally since then, Marth appearing in a couple of English games and other Fire Emblem characters in Smash speaking English including Lucina, the woman who impersonated Marth, he still speaks Japanese in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Gallery File:Marth SSBB.jpg|Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Brawl SSB4 Saki Windy Hill.png|Assist Trophy Saki attacking Marth on Windy Hill. Meowth on Windy Hill SSB4.png|Meowth hitting Marth on Windy Hill. SSB4 Spindash on Marth.png|Sonic spindashing Marth. References External Links *Smash Bros. official site *Marth's Brawl info on Smash Wiki *Marth's SSB4 info on Smash Wiki Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Heroes Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Super Smash Bros. Veterans